preguntale a jeff the killer y a las creepypastas 2
by Sumire2323
Summary: e aquí la segunda temporada de pregúntale a Jeff the killer y a sus amigos creepypastas, solo que esta bes de un modo algo diferente. la historia empieza cuando las creepys son secuestradas por alguien misterioso que los obligara a responder las preguntas y pedidos de los lectores.
1. Chapter 1

PREGUNTALE A JEFF THE KILLER Y A LAS CREEPYPASTAS 2

Lentamente las luces de la habitación oscura se fueron encendiendo. Cierto sonriente fue el primero en despertar. Al ver lo que había a su alrededor no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. La sala estaba tapizada de azulejo blanco, estaba encadenado y...

Jeff: ¡NO PARTISIPARE EN TU PUTO JUEGO! ¡NO PIENSO CORTARME EL PIE! – sus gritos lograron despertar a las personas que estaban en la sala o más bien, replica de saw solo que más grande… todos se miraban confusos.

Jane: ¡ ¿HABER HIJO DE **** ¡¿Dónde CARAJO ESTAMOS?! – intento golpearlo pero la cadena en su pie le impedía moverse.

Jeff: aunque lo supiera no te lo diría – seguido de eso le saco la lengua

Nina: ¡NO TE ATREBAS A TOCAR A MI SEMPAI!

Jeff: al fin alguien de mi agrado ¬¬

Ben: ¡NOOO! ¡MIS CONSOLAS! ¡ ¿Dónde ESTAN?! – seguido de la histeria del pequeño de gorrito verde alguien le dio una bofetada para calmarlo.

Sally: ¬¬ a la otra será con el puño serrado

Ben: Q^Q snif… snif

Masky: hay ya cállense… intento dormir – el aun adormilado masky se abraso a la cadena que lo encadenaba a un tubo como si fuese un oso de felpa.

Hoody: psss… masky… no creo que sea hora de dormir ^-^U – empezó a picotear a su compañero quien abrió los ojos de golpe.

Masky: ¡¿Qué COÑO?!

Jane: que ice para merecer esto -.-

Tobby: bueno… creo que bastantes años te acostumbran -.-

Jack: pero no todos ¬¬

La atención de todos se fue así a una persona quien se encontraba en una esquina abrasado a sus rodillas de tal forma que solo sus piernas y su cabello se vieran.

Sally: y ¿Quién es él? – pregunto un tanto extrañada al no identificarlo

Jeff: no…

Liu: ola… hermanito

El ambiente se tensó de manera dramática, Jeff estuvo a punto de decir algo asta que un pitido izo que todos se estremecieran y taparan sus oídos. Cuando al fin el pitido dejo de hacerse presente y una voz comenzó a remplazarlo.

_- tal parece que han despertado – sonó una voz distorsionada que intimido a todos – cof cof cof… lo siento… parece que han despertado – una voz femenina remplazo a la anterior _

Jeff: no me digas que eres una fangir… - seguido de eso se acorruco en su lugar abrasando sus rodillas…

- _nee… no te preocupes_

Masky: ALMENOS DINO QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ!

- _esperen, no se me agüiten…les diré porque están aquí… siento decirles que han sido secuestrados_

Todos: *facelpam*

-_ la cuestión es que… los eh secuestrado para que las personas puedan hacerles preguntas_

Jane: ¿preguntas… de que tipo?

- _depende del lector… en general pueden ser de cualquier tipo. Si alguien me pide yaoí de dos personajes los obligare a hacer yaoí, si me piden Yuri, los obligare a hacer Yuri…_

Hoody: ¡ESTAS ENFERMA! ¡ ¿Dónde ESTA SLENDER SAMA?!

- _oh… él está aquí – _justo después de eso, en una esquina de la habitación apareció un contenedor en forma de tubo donde se encontraba aprisionado slender. – _me fue muy difícil meterlo ahí… ¡jajajajaja!_

_TODOS: O.O ¿?_

_- jajajajaja!... ok ok… dejo los albures para después._

Hoody: ¡sácalo!

- _¡jajajajaja!... enserio… jajaja… yo quiero dejar los albures y ustedes lo impiden…_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a su secuestradora…

Tada! Al fin la segunda temporada, espero y les haya gustado el primer cap. y como verán… a las supuestas creepys secuestradas son las que les aran las preguntas y… bueno hagan preguntas de cualquier cosa solo que tengan que ver con las creepys secuestradas o y solo agregare a 5 personajes más que ustedes decidirán.

Así que ¡EMPIESEN LAS PREGUNTAS! O y adivinen cual de mis oc fe la que los secuestro: 3 esta fácil les di muchas pistas


	2. ¡EMPIESAN LAS PREGUNTAS!

Preguntas 2

las preguntas se comenzaron a hacer presentes haciendo que todos se estremecieran.

Diva: _creo que llego la ora de empezar… con las preguntas HAHAHAHAHAHA! COF COF… AHAHAHAHAHA!_

Todos: -.-U

* * *

MAFER- NEKO:

**Mi primer reto... para jeff y jane: tengan una hija y le pondran janeth **

_Diva: ok… con esta pregunta quiero aclarar algo… ¡NO SON RETOS! Miren… yo los obligo a responder sus preguntas y de bes en cuando si me piden los obligare a hacer Yuri, yaoí, hentai… lo que pidan, pero eso de que tengan una hija pos no cuadra -.-_

**Masky y Hoody: intenten no ser violados por diva muajaja XD**

Masky: eso trataremos o_oU

Hoody: Q^Q… ayuda

* * *

RIN DEATH:

**Tobby, Tobby! Tengo la respuesta del porque tus fans no te hablan-o al menos las de por aquí - es muy simple. porque las mate a todas, porque TU ERES MIO, MIO Y ALGÚN DIA TE VIOLARE Y TE VIOLARE Y SI INTENTAS DEFENDERTE TE CONTARE LA CABEZA PARA QUE VALLA A MI GRAN COLECCIÓN HAHAHAHAHA **

Tobby: o-o… hay mama… ¿te han dicho que ¡ESTAS LOCA!?

**la verdad planeaba pedir un Jeff x jane pero es demasiado cliché mnnm ya se! Quiero liu x jane y luego liu x Jeff si... Jeff siente el dolor... Porque quiero que tu hermano te de bien duro por el culo bien eso es todo... Tobby no me esperes despierto HAHAHAHA**

_Diva: pos con eso explico otra cosa… solo habrá 1 yaoí, Yuri, hentai xD lo que sea que pidan por cap. y pos… para el sig. cap. dime cual prefieres, solo uno :3_

JEFF: hay no me jodas Q^Q

Liu: bueno… al menos no seré el uke ^-^U

Jeff: ¡¿Qué pedo con tigo?!

* * *

KAREN SAN:

**Yo yo quiero adivinar, **

**kira: ES DIVA!**

**-.-U que ni entendiste queYO! Queria adividar?**

**kira: -U**

**okey...okey que empiecen las preguntas, muajjajajajaja, ok esta vez me voy a pasar Ajjajaja okno:**

_Diva: creo que era demasiado obvio xD_

**Ben, quieres una consola portatil? - jaja para que te entretengas mientras estas hay secuestrado xd *le da la consola*.**

Ben: ¡YEY!... espera… o-o ¿secuestrado?

**liu, algun dia, si algun dia te sacare los ojos, D: adafafa esque son verdes, y amo el verde asdafad xd**

Liu: NO! Mis ojos son demasiado sensuales para que los tengas ¬3¬

**jane, *sonrisa macabra* se que te gustan los gatitos :3, *le pasa un gato* divierte con el :3 xd**

jane: KYAAAAA!.. ALEJATE COSA SARNOSA *le da una patada*

_diva: haber cabrona… nadie, repito NADIE ¡TOCA A UN SENSUAL GATO!_

**hoodie, :3 quieres un peluche?, si lo quuere despues te lo paso –**

Hoody: ¡siii!... cof cof… digo, no, yo soy un macho pecho peludo que se respeta xD

**jeff, pizza?**

Jeff: ¡pizza! :D

* * *

NIKARU 12:

**Para todos: Ola Ke azen :v **

**Para Nina, Jen, Sally y Diva: Vamonos a narnia en mi ponicornio verde vomito y obliguemos a Peter y al principe caspien ewe**

Nina: necesitas terapia o-o

Sally: ¡si ñarñia! xD

_Diva: a mí no me gustan esas películas ¬3¬_

_KAT: si bien que las veías xD_

_Diva: este es mi fic no te metas! -3-_

**Liu: por que eres tan tan sexy?**

Liu: pos porque soy liu - ^

**Tobby: ¡SI TIENES FANS Y YO SOY UNA DE ELLAS! X3**

Tobby: ^-^ ¡TENGO FANS!

Jeff:… mejor me callo ¬¬

**Jeff: matarias a las putas de mi instituto? por favor *lo mira con carita de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvi***

Jeff: con gusto ^-^ solo pídele a la loca que nos secuestró que me saque de aquí para poder matarlas.

_Diva: ya hasta crees ja_

* * *

CERBERUSBLOOD:

**helo cuanto tiempo, para empezar eso de adivinar quien es la secuertradora... creemos que quedo bein claro con lo de yuri y yaoi que es diva... se supone que era una adivinansa... bueno y lo de pregunta creo que se vasan mas que en ordenes y torturas que en preguntas, pero bueno que se va a ser... nos preguntamos que tan enfermas estaran las "preguntas" que hara el publico, pero no nos quienes para cuestionar a nadie:**

_diva: así o mas obvia xD… pos lo principal son las preguntas, lo del el Yuri, yaoí hentai pos eso ya es extra de parte mía ^-^_

**Cer: primero ben manten la calma se como se siente que de saparescan las consolas y demas y mi pregunta es si se supone que eres del cartucho de un juego de zelda como salites a la realidad?**

Ben: calma… cal… ¡AAAAAAAAAAA MIS VIDEOJUEGOS! ¡NO PUEDO VIV… *lo golpean*

Sally: te dije que sería con el puño cerrado… ¬¬

Ben: cof cof… no me dolió cof cof

Sally: ¿quieres ver que si?

Ben: luego… o si este… pues… no tengo ni puta idea de cómo Salí del cartucho pero aquí ando vivito y coleando xD

Sally: pero eres un puto fantasma ¡no puedes estar vivo!

Ben: pos muertito y coleando: D

**Be: estoy un poco soñeliente a si que... asi que... asi que... no tengo nada que decir chao.**

_Diva: -.-… ¡pues somos dos! XD_

**Ruben: en donde se supono que lleva tobby sus hachas ya que de alguna manera cuando las nesecitan aparecen de la nada.**

Tobby: es que… emmm… pues no siempre las llevo enzima xD

**Rus: ya que no soy tan malo -( los de mas: "si claro")- quiero que tobby utilice sus hachas para jugar tiro al blanco y en blanco sea hoody que que cuando yano tenga las hachas te dare un arco con flecas de fuego, luego un revolver, luego un rifle y para toque final un lanza llamas si no aciertas unas por cada arma tendras que dormir en una cama de calvos, se dan de cuanta que no soy el malo.**

Tobby: bueno… ya que no tengo de otra

Hoody: o_o … hay santísima virgen samurái de la muerte alienígena del serró del reptil absoluto (derechos reservados para negas xD)

*5 minutos después*

Tobby: AJAJAJAJJAJAJA! *lanza una hacha pero no le da*

Hoody: perate cabron T-T

**bueno esas eran nuestras peticiones y pedimos que sumes al grupo a eyees jack, bueno... hasta otro dia entre los dias.**

_Diva: si eso are… ¡MIERDA SE ME HABIA OBIDADO POR COMPLETO SECUESTRARLO!... cof cof… asi que este no cuenta y todavía pueden agregar a otros 5… claro que igual incluiré a eyeles xD_

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el cap.… ¿enserio ya son mas de mil palabras? Pos quien sabe a mí se me hizo corto xD jejeje… con razón yo decía "me falto alguien xD" bueno diva espera sus próximas preguntas… enserio no puedo creer que de todos haya aceptado a diva para dirigir el fic o-o


	3. emm piwe xD

Preguntas 3

_Diva: hojayo! O como se escriba ¬¬… xD ¡primero! Perdón por tardar un poco, quería que se reunieran mas preguntas pero pos no -.-… ¡segundo! Todavía puedo agregar a 5 personajes mas de creepypastas… esque se me paso a Jack xD ¡tersero! Siento con toda el alma… esperen… ¿tengo alma? Se la vendi a… ok ok no spoilers de creepy house xD … a si, no habrá lemons ni yaoí ni yuri… después de meditarlo, me di cuenta de que me iban a estar pidiendo mucho y se perdería la dinámica de contestar preguntas asi que aunque quiero escribir QuQ sumire chan tampoco me permitio estar escribiendo tanto lemon y menos porque bio el que tenia planeado que me pidió no me acuerdo quien xD y me propase un poco con la explisitasion xD pos como que ya no le agrado y me amenaso con quitarme del mando del fic ¡sumire chan es muy mala! TT-TT_

Todos: ¡YEY! ¡SUMIRE CHAN, NOS HAS SALVADO ESTAMOS AGRADESIDOS!

Sumire: cof cof… ¬u¬

_Diva: comensemos con las preguntas Q-Q…_

BEN: ¡NOOOOOOO!...

_Diva: ¬¬ _

Ben: a pasado algo terrible…

Todos: o-O

Ben: Q-Q se le acabo la pila a mi consola…

Todos: ¬¬U

Sally: ¬¬#... ben…

Ben: jejeje… era broma… :`D… de donde sacaste un bat?...

/

_Diva: oh, antes de comensar con las preguntas tengo una cosa mas que desir… grasias a barios abanses tecnológicos xD ok no, bueno les presento ¡LA CAMARA DE LA TORTURA! *se habre una henorme puerta del otro lado de la habitasion* como podrán ver… tiene los mas efectivos métodos de tortura in imagiables… asi que ustedes pidan ^-^oh y tenia planeado usar esta habitasion para lo del yaoí, hentai y todo eso. _

jeff: o-O no serian tan crueles con migo verdad?

Tobby: ¡JA! Yo no siento dolor ¡biches!

_Diva: ya veremos ¬3¬ _

/

**RIN DEATH**

**Holis**

**pues prefiero el liuxjeff **

**liu una amiga pregunta si eres dotado (me refiero a tu pene *-*) **

liu: q-que clase de pregunta es esa? O-o…

_diva: osea que lo estas negando? ¬3¬ _

liu: claro que lo soy! ^-^U

**Tobby tu siempre tan violable ** y si mi psicólogo quedó traumado y mutilado, pero ustedes son asesinos psicópatas quien está mas loco una mezcla de yandere y yanderu obsesionada o un asesino psicópata? He... No ya enserio no se**

Tobby: … o-o estoy en ese momento de que no se si alegrarme o preocuparme…

_Diva: mmm… nose, pero creo que con el termino psicópata se refiere a esas descripsiones y mucho mas ^-^_

**oye joker júnior...err Jeff como se te ocurrió el "go to sleep"? Ah! Si mejor no insultes a tobby, porque como insultes a tobby-kun yo te corto * se pone unos googles naranja y agarra un hacha de doble filo gigante * en muchos pedacitos para que te coma smile dog, entendido intento fallado de Marilyn manson?(tienen su parecido) **

jeff: en primera ¡NO SOY EL PUTO JOKER!... segunda, si no has leído bien, fue lo que le dije a mi hermano que estaba supuestamente dormido para que se bolbiera a ir a dormir y se me quedo la frase, tercera, ¿tobby kun? ¿es encerio?... si de por si su nombre es una cagada… además dudo que puedas siquiera tocarme, y cuarta… ¡QUE NO ME PARESCO A PUTO MARILY MANSON! -3-

**liu luego de tobby eres mi favorito jeje**

tobby: QuQ

liu: pos soy hermoso… ¡si jeff, tu cara es una cagada! ¬u¬

**tobby yo te rescato de tu secuestro si estas dispuesto a quedarte conmigo o como termine esa temporada yo te secuestro no tienes opción oki**

tobby: mmm… *mira a diva* mmm… pos me mato QuQ

**Jeff a cuantas vidas más vas a joder? Liu, jane, Nina, scolinex a saber zalgo a quien mas vas a joder Jefry **

Jeff: no es mi culpa que sea tar¿n hermoso ^-^solo mirenme ¿Quién no se resistiría?

Todos: ¬-¬/

Jeff: -.-U

**bueno hasta la próxima. Tobby eres mío que te quede claro hahaha jajajaJAJAJAJA ADIOS SIMPLES MORTALES **

slender: ¬¬ ¿Qué desias?

Sally: eh?

Ben: te hablan jeff xD

**les dije que soy shinigami (dios de la muerte)?No? Bueno da igual adiós**

_diva: y yo soy sensual ~(^-^)~ _

**MAFERSITAROCK:**

**pido hentai...ben x sally ewe**

_diva: sorry ^-^_

ben/Sally: -.-U salvados…

**yaoi:...jeff x liu (aunque lo odie en mi toda mi alma otaku...pero los quiero ver sufrir XD)**

_diva: ya lo abian pedidoy denuevo sorry_

**yuri:nina x jane**

_diva: ¿ven? Namas piden yaoí, yuri y hentai… por esta rason lo descarte, sino, se hubiera perdido el chiste del fic ¬¬_

**tobby:aqui tienes otra fan manito (o)/**

tobby: JAJAJAJA! Soy conosido ^-^

jeff: no tanto como yo ¬3¬… se iso un torneo de las mejores creepypastas y quede en primer lugar ¿ati? Creo que ni te incluyeron xD

_diva: mmm… buen motivo para usar la cámara de la tortura… ¡digan en los comentarios quien creen que es mejor! ¡el que pierda sera llevado a la cámara de la tortura!... bueno ya bere que hago con tobby si el pierde o-o_

**ben:lo se se que se siente me esta pasando mi xbox no sirve y mi wii..puss se descompuso XD**

ben: la vida es tan cruel TT-TT ¿verdad?

Sally: ¬¬…

**Melanie Clark:**

**OMG! Llegué tarde :'( como sea...**

_Diva: nunca es tarde para unirse a la diversión! _

Masky: si a esto le llamas diversión… ¬¬

_Diva: *saca su espada* ¿verdad que es muy divertido… _

Masky: ¬¬ .I.

_Diva: *le apunta a los******* ¿verdad? _

Masky: ¡claro! ¡muy divertido! :´D

**Diva eres una loquisha! Si hasta los demás deben cuidarse de que no los violes XD**

_Diva: quien dice que no lo e echo mientras dormían? ^3^_

Todos: o-O…

_Diva: juguemos a la violasion ^-^_

Hoody: yo no quiero jugar… Q-Q

_Diva: ¡buena iniciación! :D_

**Jeff, entre ver una maratón de las series de CN (la naranja molesta, tio granpa, steven universe y clarence) y no matar por una semana, ¿qué eliges?**

Jeff: ja, ja, ja… no mataria por un mes o-o

**¿Les gusta Happy Tree Friends? ****A mi me encanta es tan lindo y gore :3**

Todos: ¡hi!

**Slender, supongo que tú y Noroko algún día volverán a verse las caras...XD**

Slender: que grasiosita ¬¬… Q-Q

_Diva: descuida… mañana te traire un maniquie para que te entretengas xD_

**Liu, eres el ligón de las creepymonsters y las humanas, ¿Cómo te sientes?**

Liu: acosado o.o

**Suicide Mouse, baila Wrecking Ball, o-saca un armario de quien sabe donde-saco a Johny Sins para que te viole... tu decides **

*grillo*…

_diva: creo que te equivocaste… aquí no esta suicide maus… si quieres lo puedo agregar, pero ya nadams les quedarían 4 mas por agregar _

**Eso es todo, bye ._./**

_Diva: bye ^-^/ duerme bien… a no ser que te viole owo…_

**Guest:**

**Jajaja que empiecen la preguntirijillas xD**

**hoody: *te paso el peluche* jeje**

hoody: :D *lo abrasa*…

todos: o_o ¿?

Hoody: emmm… *lo esconde detrás de si*

Sally: yo quiero que me den regalos Q-Q… ¿eso esta permitido acaso?

_Diva: desde ahora si ^-^_

**jeff: toma tu pizza *le paso lapizza***

jeff: ¡SI! ¡tomen eso biches! Ami me alimentan *comienza a comerse la pizza*

_diva: *le quita la pizza* sorry… no se permite comida… *se la empieza a comer*_

jeff: Q-Q

**cynti the killer:**

**jeff los llevara a todos...**

jeff: a donde? .-.

**Yanira:**

**como te verias en version mujer**

_diva: supongo que esa pregunta ba dirijida a jeff… asi que *sumire2323 aparese*_

_sumire2323: pues entren ami pagina "sumire2323 fanfiction" de faceboock y subiré un dibujo^-^_

_diva: ¬¬#... ahora como final del cap… tenemos a un nuevo secuestrado ¬¬…_

se comienza a abrir una puerta de quien sabe donde y como xD, de esa puerta aparesio diva jalando un costal del que se podía escuchar a alguien dentro.

_Diva: les traigo una sorpresa!_

Ben: ¡¿una consola?! :D

_Diva: no imbesil ¬¬… ¡les traje otro compañero! *tira de la bolsa y cae un desorientado Jack*_

Bueno, y con esto concluye el cap de hoy, espero y les haya gustado… dejen sus preguntas y no olviden pasarse por mi pagina de faceboock "sumire 2323 fanfiction" y tampoco olviden pasarse por las historias de cerberusblood, encerio que este tipo mola con sus historias que por cierto son oc y lo pueden encontrar en mis autores favoritos ^-^


	4. gay!

Preguntas 4

_Diva: ¡conichihua! ^-^ne ne hoy me encuentro de bastante buen humor… no la verdad no ¬¬. Quiero comensar volviéndome a disculpar por subir cap tan tarde, pero lo que pasa es que si ustedes como lectores no hacen las preguntas es mas que obio que no puedo subir cap. Bueno, sin mas pre angulos aquí están las preguntas…_

Nina: que aburrido ¬¬…

_Diva: si tanto te haburre porque no lo hacemos mas divertido? ^-^_

Hoody: ¿d-divertido?... ¿de que manera?

_Diva: pues… podríamos hacer una orgia o…_

- ¡NOOOO!

_Diva: -3- ok ok… aguafiestas…_

Sally: -3- aguafiestas

Nina: ewe

_Diva: bueno… antes de empesar, tenemos a un invitado especial amigo mio ^-^ ¿adivinan quien es?_

Slender: no se puede poner peor ¬¬

_Diva: ¡les presento aofenderman! *_aplausos de fondo*

Jane: crei que abia quedado claro que NO abria orgia ¬¬

Sally: ¿Qué es una orgia? .-.

Jane: *facelpam* olvídalo Sally… olvídalo

Ofender: mira Sally… una orgia es…

Slender: DILE ALGO Y TE MATO!

_Diva: aya yay…. No se me agüite que Sally no es para nada inocente… creeme_

Sumire: ya fue mucho bla bla bla ¿no?

_Diva: ¡ES MI FIC YO PONGO LAS REGLAS! -3-_

Sumire: bueno… sigue ablando ¬¬

_Diva: pos como bes que no ¬3¬ ahora vamos con las preguntas xD_

**Karen-san:**

**Regrese! \-/ **

**Sheila: A quien le importa...**

**Callate pelotuda!... Empecemos con las preguntas...**

**Kira: Y regalos! \-/**

**...**

**Sleder: como te va? ... XD **

Slender: bien… ¡OBIO QUE ESTOY ASTA LA JODIDA POR SUS MAMADAS Y MAS POR ESTAR EN UN PINCHE TUBO DE MIERDA!... control control… A LA MIERDA EL CONTROL… no no… control control

Sally: slender sama esta actuando raro o-o…

**Hoody: Te gusto el peluche? - no le prestes atencion a los demas ES TU PELUCHE! TUYO! **

Hoody: ¡sii! Es mi peluche! ¡MIO! ¡que nadie lo toque!

Jeff: es lo mas gay que e escuchado en toda mi vida

Tobby: lo mas gay que yo e visto es ver a jeff llorándole a su hermano ¬u¬

Liu: ¡¿QUE?!

Jeff: hay mijo… ¿Quién lo drogo? ¬¬U… ¡siguiente pregunta!

**Jeff: Que lamentable que te quitaran la pizza xD**

jeff: era tan delisiosa… TT-TT… esperen… ni siquiera la probe TT-TT

_diva: pues yo te puedo desir que si estaba muy rica xD_

jeff: ¡vendeta! Q-Q

_diva: descuida… conseguiras tu bengansa… si sales vivo de aquí ¡muajajajaja! xD_

**Ben: Quieres mas consolas portatils? *le paso una bolsa con consolas portatils* -**

Ben: sois dios *-*

Jeff: ¡¿y porque a el no le quitas sus consolas?!

_Diva: dije ¡nada de a-li-men-tossss… _

Jeff: asi? Asi? ¡TOMA TU PINCHE ALIMENTO! .I.

_Diva: jejeje ewe *mirada pervertida*_

Jeff: retiro lo dicho Q-Q esta tipa si de miedo

**diva: Kira te manda saludos U**

_diva: ¡arigato gozaimas! Yo igual te mando saludos ^- _

**Eso es todo por ahora xD**

Ben: ¿Cuándo me traes mas consolas?

Sally: *lo golpea* ¿acaso no te enseñaron a no abusar de las personas? ¬-¬

Ben: pero tu abusas de ellas sex… *resibe otro golpe*

Sally: sshh… *mira a slender* *susurro* calla o esta bes no tendras desendencia ¬¬

Ben: o-o

**Rin death:**

**Mmmm... Los descuartizare a todos los cocinare y luego los comeré... Ok no...**

**HOLA!**

**oigan ustedes leen creepypastas? Si es así cual es su favorito? ( esta pregunta no esta dirigida a Nina, y no pueden ser ustedes mismo su favorito)**

jeff: si… emm.. déjame ver… jeff the killer ^-^

masky: tu eres jeff the killer ¬¬

jeff: ¿de que ablas? O-o yo soy jeffry *cambia a su forma humana*

masky: *facelpam* si… y yo soy piter la anguila ¬¬

jeff: slender te hablan XD

slender: ¬¬*

**Jeff admito que toby como nombre es una mierda, pero como quieres que le diga? Erin?**

Jeff: me importa un pepino como lo llamen… aunque tenga el nombre mas genial de todos como jeff seguirá siendo cagado por naturalesa *aire intelectual* un hombre cagado siempre sera un hobre cagado

Jane: wow ¬¬ es lo mas astronómico que as dicho ¬¬

Liu: se dice filosofo… y si… jeff tiene rason… el nunca dejara de ser cagado

Jeff: ¬¬

**toby eres virgen? (por no decir que una vez me cole en tu casa para violarte...Eso no cuenta, estabas dormido) **

tobby: ok? Q-Q

**liu! Por favor violate a Jeff... Ok no, pero te lo imaginas?**

Liu/jeff: ¡nooooo!

Liu: si yo soy el seme ¡ok! ^-^

Jeff: ¡ALEJATE DEMI!

**thecreepyshadowOMG**

**Howiis! A que ya me extrañaban? Okno .-. Buaano Esta pregunta va para todos los creepys hombres y Jeff, como se sienten y que piensan cuando una fujoshi loca los asecha?**

Todos: ¡TRAUMANTE! O-O

**Quiero que ates a Jeff y Liu a un poste y que vean los teletubbies hasta que queden mas traumados de lo que estan! A Jeff porque le guardo rencor y Liu simplente lo odio –**

Jeff: yo tarumarme? Debes estar bromeando ¬¬

Liu: lo mismo digo ¬¬

_Diva: ¿Qué tenemos aquí?... oohhh! Todos los capítulos de la naanja molesta y otras series estúpidas de cartoon nework ¬u¬_

Jeff: ¿Quién quiere ver teletuvis?

Liu: ¡yo!

**Diva! Como te venis a olvidar de Jack que el es tan askjaskjaskja ;***

_Diva: jejeje… bueno la verdad no se me olvido… pero se me hacia mucho torturarlo… esperen a estado muy callado ¬¬¿? *se ahecra a dodnde supuestamente debería estar* ¡ES UN COSTAL DE PAPAS CON MASCARA!_

Jane: hay no mames… apenas te das cuenta? ¬¬

**Jack de alguna forma te voy a sacar de ahi, aunque termine encerrada tambien!**

Jack: ok…

_Diva: ¡aja! *lo saca de adentro del costal* nadie supera mi gran intelecto para allar peronas ^-^_

Todos: *facelpam*

**super lol:**

**hola jeff **

jeff: ola? .-.

**Guest :**

**Hola jeff me llamo bryan y aquii va la pregunta **

**Le darias un beso en la boca Jane? **

Jeff: si… porque no?

Jane: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!

**Grace the killer:**

**Holaaa! etto... bueno emm soy nueva lectora xD aquí van mis preguntas :3**

_Diva: ¡me alegran los nuevos lectores! ^- … pero te me haces conosida… bueno tu nombre…mmm… ¿no habras comentado ya otro de mis fics? O ¿no tendras una historia que yo aya leeido? Bueno aorita berifico _

**Jeff, primero que nada quiero que sepas que TE AMOOO! (si soy una de tus fangirl's locas xD y te voy a violar mientras duermes *mirada pervert* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) segundo, **

Jeff: ¡ALGUIEN ALLUDEME! *empieza a dar vueltas hasta que choca con un tubo*

Jane: oigan… ¿Qué no se encontraba ofenderman?

Ofender: solo estoy de observador… ne me da hueva ustedes sigan con lo sullo… ¬¬ *saca unas palomitas y se acuesta desparramado en un sofá viejo*

**¿por qué odias a Toby? ¿a caso lo amas en secreto y por eso lo molestas para que nadie se de cuenta? y por ultimo ¿qué sentiste al saber que Liu sigue vivo?**

Jeff: ¡JAMAS!

Tobby: ¿Qué preguntas son esas?! O-O

**Toby, sabes una cosa, yo te super mega ultra amo (pero no más que a Jeff :3) y soy una fangirl tuya y también a ti te voy a violar mientras duermes *mirada pervert* **

Tobby: pos prefiero quedarme aquí QuQ

_Diva: igualmente yo te violare ¬u¬_

Tobby: me aoracare con un fideo Q-Q

**Masky, sé que tú haces yaoi con Hoodie pero aun asi yo te amodoro con todo mi kokoro :3 y te violare también a ti (a todo mundo quiero violar xD)**

Masky: en primera… yo NO ago yaoí con el gay de Hoody

Hoody: ¿¡que?! Q-Q

Masky: segunda… amodoro suena a inodoro xD

**Hoodie, cuida a Masky porque te lo voy a robar MUAHAHAHAHA**

Hoody: NO! *corre y lo abraza* MIO! *le saca la lengua*

**Nina, tú me caes bien no como Jane, yo odio a Jane Jane, más te vale que te alejes de Jeff *mirada yandere* etto eso es todo, adiós xD PD: Jeff, Toby, Masky, los estoy vigilando *se aleja poco a poco***

Jane: ahh… todavía lo odio pero ya me arte de perseguirlo *en su mente* la próxima tortura sera una aoguera muajajaja…

_Diva: bueno grasias por sus preguntas sigan preguntando y aprobeche a hacer el cap y no podre subir muy amenudo por ahora debido a que le cambiaron la contraseña a la pc y tengo qe esperar pa hacer una tarea que nesesite de internet para aprovechar -.- BAY BAY!_


	5. I BELIVE I CAN FLY XD

Preguntas 5

_Diva: ola a todo el mundo! :D *suenan aplausos* bienvenidos al rialiti shou donde…_

Jeff: hay ya cállate… ¬¬

_Diva: TT-TT ok ok… arruinan mis sueños… bueno, quiero desir que el dia de hoy se incluye otro creepypasta… aunque creo que es una leyenda urbana pero da igual xD lo sabran mas adelante, vean me mato buscando informasion para poder incluir al personaje, termine viendo mas personajes y el gameplay del juago en el que aparese ¡oh y que desir de su fataliti! Me gusto mucho muajajaja… bueno termine buscando las historias de los demás personajes que salen en el juago, nunca me imagina uno asi… bueno creo que no saben de que hablo asi que ¡bamos con las preguntas!_

**Rin death:**

**No va a haber orgia... Que lastima**

Diva: si… que lastima TTuTT

**Oh por zalgo, Jeff! Estrena el cerebro que se supone que tienes... Idiota**

Jeff: ¿tengo?... digo cof cof… si no tuviera como escaparia de los policías ¿eh?

_Diva: si tuvieras ¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí? ¬u¬_

Jeff: pues… -.-

**hahaha liu claro que serás seme ahora... Dale duro contra el muro! Y no pares hasta que a Jeff le sangre**

liu: tengo miedo… O-O… controlen a las que hacen preguntas

_diva: me proibieron subir TT-TT ¡te odio sumire chan!_

Sumire: saben… me dan ganas de comandar yo este fic… ¬u¬

_Diva: sabias que te amodoro? ^-^_

Sumire: suena a inodoro ¿sabias?

_Diva: ese es el chiste xD_

**toby... Te violare(de nuevo jijiji) **

tobby: saben… prefiero no ser conosido QuQ

**ustedes son fetichistas o le van por el sadomasoquismo?**

Jeff: sado…

Liu: sado…

Ben: sado…

Jeff: tu cállate eres solo un enano xD

Ben: ¬¬

_Diva: creo que todos sado… bueno menos Hoody xD_

Hoody: -3-

**Jeff no lo esperaba de ti! Si de masky pero de ti no! Además...(se abraza a toby casi ahorcándolo) TOBY ES MIO, NO TUYO! (yandere mode on)**

jeff: ni quien quiera a tobby ¬¬7

**hoodie que posesivo... Si! hoodie x masky! **

Masky/Hoody: ¡NOOOO!

_Diva: si bien que les gustaría xD ok no ¬u¬_

**ahhhh eso es todo...**

_diva: hi!_

**Thecreepyshadowomg:**

**Bien, No se que preguntar .-. *Diva te adoro! Eres lo mas!* Joder, ya se escapo. Bien, ella es Shadow-Chan, es mi consiencia aunque no lo paresca *Quiero preguntar!* Solo no me metas en tus lios, ok? *Okya! o7**

_Diva: bueno poss… ola y *llega sumire y la empuja*_

_Sumire: con esto debo desir que a el único que le creo lo de tener mas personalidades o ese tipo de cosas es a cerberusblood, mágicamente ahora todos tienen mas personalidades o boses que escuchan ¿no? ¬¬ saben… es como una ofensa para mi que yo enrealidad tengo un problema… solo que lo e adaptado a forma que no me moleste y ago un esfuerzo por usar eso como forma de entretenimiento para ustedes lectores… mi intensión no era ofender, si es realidad lo que dicen… pues balla que hay muchas personas con los mismos problemas MI INTENSION NO ES OFENDER SOLO DIGO LO QUE PIENSO ¡COÑO!_

_Diva: *se soba la cabeza* bueno… acabamos de presensiar un colapso de parte de sumire chan, xD pero ya enserio… tiene rason… TT-TT me siento una simple creasion *se ba a llorar en un rincón*_

**Ben: podrias arreglar mi N3DS? Y si, te veo cara de tecnico xD* Que le hicites a la razon de mi vida! *El que le salga humo no significa que le haya hecho algo e.e* T.T**

Ben: ¿Por qué piensan que soy un técnico? .-.

***Jack: Para Halloween me disfrazo de ti pero version femenina, flipa? x3**

_Diva: supongo que eso seria humillante para cualquiera de aquí… menos nina, jane, Sally y la nueva integrante_

**Diva: El 30 curraras dulces a lo grande con estos ahi Q***

_Diva: ¿what?_

**Melanie Clark:**

**Holius me extrañaron? -3- *grillo* no? Ok :'( *suena cinema paraiso***

_Diva: yo si! ¿y ustedes?_

Jane: ¡yupi! ¬¬

**Diva por favor no me violes soy muy joven para perder la virginidad! TT-TT**

_Diva: no prometo nada xD_

**Slendycito, yo ya sabía que tú y ella se encontrarían... Porque me la rapté! (:D) -saca un saco de papas y de éste a Noroko, quien está enojada (aunque no se nota por razones obvias XD), atada y con una mordaza en su boca invisible-la rapté para tí :'D ahora viólala antes de que Diva u Offender se te adelanten ;-;**

Slender: *facelpam*

_Diva: aquí tienen a la nueva integrante :D!..._

**Noroko:hmhmmmhmhhh!-traducción: sáquenme de aquí!-**

_Diva: me temo que no sera posible… *la encadena como a los demás* :3 bien… ahora tambien le pueden hacer preguntas xD_

**Yo: En fin, yo creo que sería un buen aporte que pudieras incluirla al show :)**

_Diva: claro que si, es un gusto tener a noroko aquí con nosotros… *mira a slender acercándose a noroko* ¡hey slender! La puedes violar cuando termine el show xD_

**Jeff, Liu, los reto a convertirse en mujeres :D Jeff como Jenn y Liu como Lucy c: y a Jane y a Nina a volverse hombres, Jane como John y Nina como Nate.**

Jeff: eso es ficicamente imposible .-.

Jane: ¿john? O-o

Liu: lucy? ¡¿me crees marica?!

_Diva: yo si… a ok no xD_

Nina: ¡nate! xD

**Entonces al que reto a lamer el martillo y a balancearse en una bola de demolición es a... Toby (:D) y te daré waffles si lo logras (-) si no, bueno, haré competencia para ver quién te viola más duro, si Offender o Diva -risa malvada seguida de una tos incontrolable-ok. **

Tobby: Q-Q ….

*ORAS DESPUES*

Aparese tobby en tanga arriba de una bola de demolición lamiendo un martillo y balanceándose mientras canta con el martillo

Tobby: I BELIVE I CAN FLY… I BELIVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY! (si han visto que paso hayer parte tres me entienden xD)

**Bueno eso es todo, bye _./ **

_DIVA: HAHAHAHA! UMILLASION EPICA XD _

**No pos holiwis**

**jeff intenta matar a liu otra ves pls**

jeff: ¿crees que no lo eh intentado? ¬¬

liu: ¿eh? O-o

_diva: es todo por hoy y la rason por la cual no corrijo mi ortografía es porque no me da mucho tiempo xc_


End file.
